Seeing through someone elses eyes
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: A prank for Rachel goes horribly wrong leaving her without her eyesight. What happens when she gets knew eyes and she starts seeing things shes never seen before that shes not even supposed to see. Will the gleeks help her out and believe her?
1. Chapter 1

**CROSSOVER WITH THE EYE KINDA..WELL SAME CONCEPT AND I MAY USE SOME QUOTES**

**COUPLES ARE...**

**Blaine/Kurt  
>RachelPuck  
>QuinnFinn  
>SantanaBritney  
>MikeTina  
>SamMercedes  
><strong>**Artie/ dont know yet  
>Matt dont know yet**

**Tell me if you have any idea who to pair them with...**

**Sorry for the OOCness of people..Set in Season 2 when Quinn and Finn were dating again and stuff**

**Summary: A prank for Rachel goes horribly wrong leaving her without her eyesight. What happens when she gets knew eyes and she starts seeing things shes never seen before that shes not even supposed to see. Will the gleeks help her out and believe her?**

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting...<p>

For what do you ask? Well for the prank of the century on none other than Rachel Berry. This prank isnt just slushies oh no, even though slushied will be involved...Later though.

The only ones who were really unaware of this prank were the school staff (obviously) and some gleeks such as Artie, Mike, Matt, Tina, Kurt, Puck, and Mercedes. The rest had popularity on their mind.

People were watching discreetely as Rachel walked to her locker with Kurt. He was chatting away about how he somewhat approved of her wardrobe. She was wearing jeans cause it was like three degrees outside and her dads insisted.

Rachel had no idea that her life was going to change forever just by opening her locker.

She spun the combination in just like she does everyday and when she opened it she was met by a huge multiple bangs and light flashing in her eyes. The force made her fly back slightly and fall luckily only on her butt.

Then she heard laughing and a few boys voices saying "loser" and "freak" before she felt cold substances being poured over her. Kurt immediately helped her up and led her to the bathroom ordering Tina who was standing in shock to get some clothes.

"I cant believe the nerve" he muttered angrily getting out a chair. When Rachel didnt move he was confused "Rachel sit down"

She was lost in her own thoughts. Why was everything black? Why cant she open her eyes? "Kurt why cant I open my eyes?" she asked him worried and confused

He looked at her strangely. Her eyes were open. "Rachel your eyes are-" he started but stopped when he saw that her eyes were no longer their chocalate brown but now a paleish blue and what he thought was cherry slushy coloring her tears was actually blood. "Diva do your eyes sting?"

She nodded "Yea but they always do after slushies get thrown in them except now it it worse but it must just be because it was multiple slushies right?"

"Oh no" he whispered. Realizing what was happening. He simply walked to her and led her to the chair and kneeled next to her putting her hand in his. "Umm..Rache I dont know how to tell you this but your eyes are open"

She scoffed "Thats not possible Kurt because I cant see anyhting I cant possibly be" she stopped thinking of the bright light and the stinging. She couldnt possibly be... "blind" she choked out finishing her thought and sentence. Then the freak out began "I need to get to the hospital! They need to fix this!"

He sighed and moved out of her way as she jumped off the chair pacing only to run in to the sink and some other items. "I dont know if they can" he told her sadly

She turned toward his voice "Dont say that" she said tears starting to flow down her face. Then she whimpered "God! Why does it hurt to cry"

Kurts eyes started tearing up too "Cause your crying blood"

Rachel froze then paling. Slowly she lifted her hand to her 'tears' and touched one. She then brought it to her mouth tasting it and indeed it is blood. "Kurt are my eyes still brown?" she asked him remembering that when someone goes blind pigment leaves. If her eyes were still brown she still had a chance. Right?

His silence told her everything she needed to hear. She used her hands to find the wall and slid down it putting her face in her hands trying not to cry because of the pain.

Tina walked in the door with Mike "I know hes a boy bit he wanted to see if she was okay" she explained then took in both her friends postures. "Oh Rachel" she sighed "Dont let them get you down their just jerks and they will worship the ground you walk on when you make it on broadway. You said so yourself"

Rachel just shook her head keeping her head in her hands. "We need to go to the hospital" she muttered determined they would fix this. Her daddy was a doctor and her dad was a lawyer they had to be able to do something.

"What?Why?" Mike asked confused. He knew she fell but it wasnt on her head. She couldnt have a concussion.

Then Rachel finally looked at them causing him and Tina both to gasp. They both had enough doctors in their family to know what happened. "Hospital" Tina repeated "Me and Kurt will just help you get cleaned up and we'll go"

Rachel nodded and started to feel around in order to stand up. Mike rushed to help her. "Ill go get Matt" he said once she was standing "He has a Suv that can sit all of us"

"Thankyou" Rachel muttered and started feeling for the chair. Kurt and Tina both rushed to help her out and Mike walked out of the bathroom. He noticed the hallways were clearing up except for some kids lingering still laughing. He glared at them and rushed to Matt who was still at his locker waiting for Mike to give him the 411 on Rachel. Both of them had become close to the tiny diva lately and hated that the kids at this school were so cruel.

Matt took in Mikes glassy eyes "Dude whats wrong?" he asked not remembering anything cry worthy happening. Well except for Rachel he wouldnt blame her if she was bawling right now.

"Matt" he choked out "Shes fucking firecracker blinded her."

Matt was a little taken back at Mike cursing then what he said sunk him "How can that? I mean how does that even? Are you sure?" he stuttered out

Mike nodded "We need you to drive us to the hospital. Can you get your car?"

Matt nodded "Of coarse" he agreed immediately and walked out of the school to get his car.

Mike turned back to walk to the bathroom and called out to them "The halls are clear and Matt went to get the car."

"Okay" he heard Kurt call back "Were coming just give us a minute"

Mike sighed and leaned against the wall waiting praying everything will be okay. Puck walked up to him then breaking him out of his thoughts "Hey man whatcha doing?"

Mike glared at him shocking puck a little "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" Puck asked confused. He had just gotten to school.

Mikes face softened "Did you just get here?"

Puck nodded "Yea man I had to drop my lil sis off at daycare cause ma had to go to work early"

Mike sighed rubbing his hand down his face "Dude they pranked her and something bad happened"

Pucks hands clenched into fists "What do you mean something bad happened?" he asked through clenched teeth

"They set firecrackers in her locker that blew up in her face when she opened it then they drenched in in like five slushies" Mike told him "The fire cracker they" he paused to gether his bearings "They blinded her"

Puck was just stunned. She couldnt be. Thats not possible.

Tina, Kurt, Rachel walked out of the bathroom then. He watched as they both had their arms around Rachel guiding her. Then Rachel looked at him and he saw he pale blue eyes look right into his but she didnt make any notice to him. Thats when he realized she didnt even see him. She doesnt know hes there.

Tina and Kurt questioned Mike with their eyes but he shrugged it off not wanting Rachel to know Puck was there. She didnt need that right now. Everyone knows Rachel doesnt like people seeing her weak.

Puck watched silently as they walked down the hall and led Rachel in the SUV. Thats when he made the decision to go with them. He should have been there to stop the prank. He should have taken though rumours in the locker room seriously.

He ran to the SUV Jumping in next to Rachel right before Matt started the car. Everyone in the car looked at him questioningly except Rachel. "Whos that?" he heard Rachel ask and put her hand on his arms obviously trying to figure out who sat next to her. He saw a look cross her face then her hands went to his hair feeling his 'mowhawk' "Noah" she mumbled reatreating her hands to her lap.

It was a silent ride to the hospital except for Kurts lame attempts at starting a conversation and occasionally Matts inputs but considering Matt knew nothing about fashion he just sounded dumb but he didnt mind when he got a slight giggle out of Rachel.

Matt let them out at the emergency room entrance then went to go find a place to park. Once the nurse saw Rachel she immediately called her father. Matt walked in just as Rachels father ran out to see her.

He gasped when he saw her eyes but remained professional. He put her in a wheelchair leading her to a room where they dissapeared for what seemed like eternity while Puck,Tina,Mike,Matt, and Kurt waited. As the hours passed the rest of the glee club and Mr Schue came. Even the populars who were looking really guilty.

Noone said anything they just sat and waited. About three hours after Rachel was taken in her father came out. "umm.." he started. He looked very stressed out and his eyes were slightly red. "She is permanently blind" he choked out

"Is their nothing you can do?" Tina asked him "What about a transplant or something give her someone elses eyes"

He sighed "That is a possibility but with that comes difficulties the first problem being finding a donor and the second problem being if her body accepts it or not"

"Well try! Put her on one of those lists things. Rachel has to see again" Puck bursted. Why would someone do this to his girl..Well not yet but he was planning on making it happen soon.

Mr. Berry sighed "Ill try" he promised "Shes sleeping right now though I just thought she should rest so I gave her a shot"

Before he could say anything else a nurse ran to him saying something about a head on collision. He rushed off leaving everyone to their thoughts.

"I cant believe she is blind" Quinn muttered

Tina glared at her "Why not? It is your fault"

"My fault?" Quinn scoffed "How is it my fault?"

"Cause you knew" Kurt answered for Tina "You all knew didnt you?" his eyes scanned Finn, Santana, Britney, Quinn, and Sam.

"Puck knew too" Finn blurted out trying to get the attention off him

Puck glowered at him "The only thing I knew were there were rumours of a prank. I didnt know what it was, when it was gonna happen, or who is was gonna happen to" he growled

Finn looked down ashamed as did Sam. "I just knew it was a prank I didnt know about the fireworks in her locker I swear. I just thought it was gonna be slushies" Sam said trying to defend himself

"That doesnt make a difference" Matt cut in before Puck could punch Sam. "Granite slushies wouldnt have blinded her but drowning her in slushies isnt good either. One of you should have stopped it or at least interfered someway"

Sam frowned. Matt was right. See Sam doesnt hate Rachel he doesnt really know her. All he knows is that alot of people dont like her and he doesnt want to be treated the way she is so he goes along with it.

"Im sorry" he mumbled "Im just sorry"

"Tell Rachel that" Kurt hissed "I think you all should leave"

Santana decided to talk then "Listen we didnt know Man hands was gonna get hurt okay. We just thought-"

Mercedes interrupted her "That she doesnt get tortured enough on a regular basis so why not spice it up a little"

Santana shut her mouth then not knowing what to say. "Lets go Brit" she said after a minute reaching for Britneys arm

To her shock Britney pulled her arm away "No San." everyone looked at her surprised "I didnt know that was gonna happen. Santana told me that Rachel was gonna get a surprise so we should watch."

"And you brought Britney into your evilness. Nice Satan" Puck said to her pissed off.

Santana looked around for a moment "What do you want me to do? Say Im sorry? Thats not gonna give her back her eye sight. Rupaul is blind now and nothing anyone does is gonna change it" she snapped

To everyone shock Tina walked up and slapped her clear across the face "Your a horrible person. Rachel is blind and in the hospital. All her dreams are gone now because Im pretty sure blind people dont make it on broadway and you cant even call her by her real name"

Santana held her face in shock and without a word rushed out of the hospital. Truth is she did feel guilty and she was determined to somehow make this better.

Mike wrapped his arms around Tina to calm her down. She thanked him with a smile and leaned into his embrace.

After a minute Mike broke the silence "I think Kurts right you three should leave" he said gesturing to Sam, Quinn, and Finn

They nodded and left the hospital not wanting more drama.

"Well what do we do?" Matt asked

"Go home" Puck answered "Ill stay and call you when she wakes up"

They nodded knoing Pucks secret...Well not really secret it was kinda obvious he loved Rachel but they were just gonna let Rachel learn that on her own.

When they all left Puck went to her room and saw he sleeping. He smiled slightly at it. She didnt look different when she was sleeping. You wouldnt ever know she couldnt see you when she would wake up.

He pulled the chair by her bed and took her hand in his. He rested his head on the matress and closed his eyes listening to the wrythm of her breaths and in no time drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>The first thing Rachel noticed when she woke up with there was breathing coming from next to her. She opened her eyes and was once again hit with the reality that she couldnt see. She felt a hand in hers and it was big so she immediately knew it was a male. She focused on the hand and wiggled her hand in it. When she felt the caluses of the fingers she knew...It was definitely Noah.<p>

The weight that was on her bed moved and she turned toward it hearing Puck yawn. She could picture it in her mind. "Hey Berry"

"What time is it" she asked him not being able to see anything

She heard him swivvle around in his chair looking for a clock "Holy shit its 1:08 in the morning!"

"Language Noah" she chastised "Why are you still here I would have thought you would have left a long time ago"

He frowned though she couldnt see "do you not want me here?" he asked a little hurt pulling his hand away

To his surprise her grip tightened "No thats not what I meant" she told him quickly "I just thought you would have come back tomorrow and slept in your own comfortable bed"

He laughed a little "Nah im fine." he leaned back stretching his back then winced as it cramped a little

"Your lying" she told him "The chair is hurting your back isnt it"

His jaw dropped "How the hell did you-"

She cut him off "Well for starters your voice sounds different when you lie and two I know from experience these chairs are not kind to the human body"

"My voice does not sound different when I lie" he argued

She just giggled slightly "Yea it does. It gets a little higher but dont worry I wouldnt have noticed if my hearing hadnt been boosted"

"What?" he asked confused

"When you lose one of your senses the others get more prominent" she elaborated

"Prominent?" he questioned. Hey he just woke up and shes using big words.

She sighed "Me no see no more so my hearing got better" she said to him like she was talking to a retarded child

He glared at her "I knew that"

"Sure you did" she said sarcastically

"I did!" he exclaimed "I saw it on this episode of charmed when the monkeys took away one of their senses"

Rachel laughed "You watch charmed?"

Puck frowned "No"

"Your lying" she said in a sing song voice

"Stop that" he snapped then started to laugh with her.

They talked for a long time after that until they both fell asleep again. The room was dark the whole time so it was easy for Puck to igore her blindness. To him she was the same Rachel.

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Rachel went home the next day after having a quick "Therapy Session" which basically just taught her little tricks to help her out with her new problem. This included a stick.

As Mike and Puck helped her through the door after helping her out of the car and before that helping her all the way to the car she was a bit frustrated. She wasnt helpless!

"God Im surprised one of you just doesnt scoop me up and carry me. Wouldnt that be easier?" she said frustrated

Puck and Mike looked at eachother for a moment before Puck scooped her up bridal style making her squeal in surprise. "I didnt mean it literally!" she exclaimed though she hung on tight not being able to see whats under her and all.

She felt Puck shrugged "Where do you wanna go Berry?"

She pouted slightly "My room" she huffed "I need to change"

Puck took off up the stairs "Dont I slow you down at all?" she asked amazed at how easy he seems to be holding her

He shook his head "Na you weigh like ninety pounds"

"Uh uh" she said stubbornly "I weigh 100 pounds the doctor made me"

"Wow" he said sarcastically "a whole one hundred pounds"

She ignored him "Come to think of it what she said wasnt true she said that when I hit 100 I would have started a period but it never happened"

Then Puck dropped her in shock. Luckily her bed was under her. "You dont get a period? How the hell does that work?"

She sighed sitting up straight. "Its based on body fat. If you dont have enough body fat then you dont get one and Im basically all muscle from dancing and gymnastics"

"So you dont get a period?" he confirmed

"No" she told him a little annoyed with his interest in the subject. Shes not a freak or anything.

"and you have no gag reflex. Your a fucking wet dream" he muttered to herself

She blushed hearing it. "Noah remember the conversation we had last night about my hearing now"

He thought about it then cursed. He wasnt ashamed at all though. He never was when it came to sex.

"I heard that" she told him "and dont curse. I swear when you have kids their first words are gonna be fuck" she started ranting to herself then slapped her hand over her mouth while Puck laughed. Hes totally is taking credit for her saying fuck.

"Well" Matt said walking in holding some sort of book "You shouldnt judge according to this your first word was shit"

Rachel gasped while Puck looked at the book then promptly started laughing so hard her fell to the ground. "What are you reading?" Rachel asked them both.

"Your baby book" Matt gasped out. He had started laughing to. Not as hard as Puck but still.

"Why? she asked him a little confused he would do that

"It was there on your coffee table" he said shrugging nonchalantly "I guess your dads must have been looking at it last night for some reason"

Rachel frowned. Why would they look at that? She was unaware that looked through that book and cried basically all night that now their daughter no longer could see and that her beautiful doe eyes were no more.

"Can you get Kurt or Mercedes or someone other than you that is either gay or female" she requested. She wanted out of the clothes she had on in the hospital. Can you say germs?

They chuckled and and Puck leaned out the door "BEYONCE, ARETHA GET UP HERE BERRY WANTS TO GET NAKED!" he yelled making Rachel blush and Mike laugh.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Out" Kurt ordered and promptly shoved Matt and Puck out slamming the door. Then he walked over and put one of Rachels sweaters on the door knob covering the key hole.

"Fucking Hummel" Puck cursed and stomped down the stairs

They all laughed and then Kurt and Mercedes got to work on Rachel...

* * *

><p>"Kurt I just wanted a change of clothes" Rachel complained as she felt her hair being pulled by the brush for the upteenth time<p>

"We did change you clothes" Kurt told her simply getting out the curling iron

"But thats _all_ I wanted" she clarified

"Oh shush" Mercedes butted in while searching through rachels make up for something that would match her wardrobe "Were just making you look hot for your man"

"My man?" Rachel questioned confused

"Puck" they both said in a 'duh' voice

Rachel shook her head "Noah is not my man were just friends"

Kurt scoffed "Please you need a reality check Diva that boy his head over heels in love" he told her dreamy tone toward the end just picturing the wedding that he is going to plan he has already called it. His reverie was broken however by Rachel still shaking her head so he grabbed it firmly "Stop shaking your head unless you want me to barbeque it with this iron"

"Kurts right" Mercedes agreed finally picking the right colors of eyeshadow "White boy is whipped"

Rachel just crossed her arms over her chest. "I dont believe you"

They both rolled their eyes. Of coarse she had to be stubborn. They just hope that when she gets new eyes her body wont be as stubborn as her personality.

When they finished she looked great. Her hair in soft waves with smokey eyes. They dressed her in skinny jeans with a brown belt and a tannish brown shirt the clung to her body right below her belly button showing a sliver of skin.

"Perfect" Kurt said in a fake french accent "Now lets go downstairs before those boys eat your entire fridge. Mike already was literally crawling inside of it.

"What?" she snapped "He better not of touched my strawberries or I am gong to snap that little monkey like a twig" she snapped her fingers emphasizing her words while Mercedes and Kurt laughed. See they and everyone else but the jocks and the four problems of glee have realized Rachel is actually a cool person and nice to hang out with. Granite she does rant occasionally and uses big words but thats just Rachel. When she isnt obsessed with glee and solos she is fun.

He started to stomp down out the door and Kurt and Mercedes rushed to her to make sure she doesnt go tumbling down the stairs. They really didnt need a coma adding to the problem

Unfortunately she didnt get to see Pucks eyes widened as he took her in or how Matt and Mikes eyes slightly widened too but recovered quick not wanting Puck to bruise their arms.

Rachel immediately started feeling around trying to get in the kitchen. Kurt helped her and she went to the fridge immediately "Are they in there Kurt" she asked him

He searched then smiled slightly when they werent there "nope" he said popping the 'p'

She somehow made it out of the kitchen without bumping into anything "Which one of you did it?" she asked

All three of them knew what she was talking about. Berry loves her berries. "Not me" they all said in unison

She listened intently then smiled to herself "Noah can you repeat that please"

"It wasnt me" he told her trying to convince her. Truth was it was him.

She pointed an accusing finger at him "You are lying"

He cursed. He forgot about that whole voice thing. "Damnit stop doing that"

"Why its awesome im like my own lie detector" she told him smugly

"Hold on Im confused" Matt said scratching his head

"She can hear something in my voice when I lie. Apparently it rises" Puck told them slightly frustrated

"I didnt notice anything" Tina said confused. She had just gotten their a few minutes ago.

"Oh is this like what I saw on this show" he paused "I mean documentory one time that when one sense goes the other get enhanced"

Rachel nodded then smirked "Was this _documentory _Charmed by any chance?"

"No" he said quickly

"Ha your voice actually lowers when you lie" she said interested. "Matt lie to me about something"

"Uhh I watched Power Puff Girls the other night" he told her. She laughed a little. "Whats so funny"

"Thats not a lie" she said between giggles and everyone laughed too

He huffed "My little cousin made me do it. Shes obsessed with that show and if you dont give her her way she does this high pitched screaming thing that makes ears bleed" he defended

They all rolled there eyes. and muttered okay and sures. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh Thats Blaine" Kurt clapped happily skipping to the door

Blaine came in holding hands with Kurt. "Hey guys" he greeted then looked into Rachels pale eyes. Kurt saw him staring and nudged him shaking his head.

Blaine looked away and Matt changed the subject "Well lets watch tv" then back tracked when eeveryone looked at him like he was an idiot. "I mean not watch just-" he didnt know what to say

"Its fine" Rachel told him "You all can watch a movie in the theatre room"

"Theatre room?" they all questioned

"Yea its down the stairs first door on your right" she told them. Of coarse they all headed off while Mercedes led Rachel. When they entered the room all their jaw dropped. "Impressive I know" Rachel said smugle and felt her way around to the huge couch. The room was dark and had a huge tv that covered the entire wall. A hug couch was in the center and they even had a popcorn machine and soda machine.

"Can I live here" Matt asked admiring the room

Mike had already sat down on the end of one side of the couch that was a recliner. Curiously he pushed the green button and started moaning when it started massaging him "Me too" he added although his voice sounded funny

"Youve got it made Berry" Puck said with a mouth already filled with popcorn

"Dont talk with you mouth full Noah" she scolded "I use this room all the time. Well used to"

"Why not anymore" Tina asked

"It doesnt make much sense now. I cant watch movies anymore" Rachel told her making Tina feel like an idiot.

Noone said anything they just all settled on the couch and on a movie. First up was Iron Man to satisfy the boys but the girls were getting Titanic next. The doorbell rang in the middle of Iron Man and Matt went to get it.

When he walked back in he had a grin on his face "Guess who showed up"

"Why would they guess they can see me cant they?" Britney asked then gasped "Am I invisible now?"

"No Brit your not invisible" Tina told her

Britney smiled then sat next to Rachel hugging her "Im am soo sorry for what they did"

"Its not your fault" Rachel assured her

"So your not mad at me?" Britney checked

Rachel smiled "No Im not mad at you"

Britney smiled and they all settled down watching the movies. When they were done Rachels parents walked in the room. "Kids we ordered Pizzas if you want some" her dad Hiram told them

"Thankyou" everyone chorused and left the room. Puck held on to Rachels waist as he led her. When they got to the kitchen Puck went to thepizza while Rachel went to the cabinets looking for a glass.

"Ill get that for you" Her daddy Leroy told her

"No I got it" she told him determined. She grabbed the glass then walked over to the fridge searching in it to get her juice. When she grabbed it she walked over to the counter putting the glass down and hooked her finger on the edge to know where to stop. When she finished she smiled in victory and walked back to the fridge putting her juice away then picking up her glass to take a sip.

Everyone watched Rachel move in silence ready to intervene if they needed to. When they realized she had it they settled down and ate their pizza.

Before they knew it it was nine oclock and everyone had to leave before their parents freaked. They all said goodbye to Rachel. When they were all gone her dads turned to her. "Okay we need to discuss some things"

Rachel nodded and found her way to the couch sitting down. "the first thing is that we have bought all you school books in brail and you can either go back to school or we can hire a tutor"

"I want to go to school" Rachel told them. She then sensed their hesitation "I cant let them win"

Hiram sighed "Rachel I just want you know the parites involved will be punished I already talked to the principle" Rachel knew it was true. Her dad was the best lawyer in Ohio

"That would be all the sports teams and cheerios" Rachel told him bitterly

Hiram frowned "Im sorry but I think I can only get the ones that actually did it suspended or expelled everyone else will just get what their coaches decide"

Rachel nodded understanding. The school was never good at giving punishments to bullies. Shes surprised someone hasnt committed suicide yet. "Okay"

"A tutor will come tomorrow and help you learn braile" Leroy told her. "We also bought you little things to help you out around the house" he said picking things out of a box "some of your favorite books on cd and a clock where you only have to hit a button and it will tell you the time."

Rachel accepted the gifts and they all went to bed of coarse her parents helping her... During the night she woke up again and tested the clock. She hit the button and it said 1:08

She sighed and sat up. She would be alone tomorrow for a while because everyone was going back to school. She settled down back in her covers drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Her dads had told her when they left and told Rachel her tutor would be there at eleven. She got up and the clock told her it was 9:30. She got up and made her way to the bathroom only bumping into her dresser and the wall a couple of times.<p>

She rummaged through her cabinets thanking God she was so organized and had everything in its right place. When she found her razor to shave her legs and the shaving lotion she walked over to the stall tripping over the toilet but still managing to turn the water on. When she felt it was the right temperature she took off her clothes and stepped in letting the hot water soothe her.

She grabbed her shampoo happy her shampoo conditioner and body wash were in different shaped bottles. When she finished everything she stepped out drying herself off and walking over to where the clothes Kurt picked out for her were.

When she was dressed in Skinny jeans with a brown belt and a tanktops he didnt know with a small white cardigan over it she walked to the dresser brushing out her hair hoping it looked okay.

The doorbell rang making her jump slightly and slowly made her way down the stairs walking to the door. "Good Morning miss Berry" a mans voice said "I am your tutor"

She stepped aside letting him in. "I understand you just became blind a few says ago." he said walking over to the dining room table where her books were set.

"Two days actually" Rachel told him following his voice.

"Well your doing very well it seems" he said noticing how she is making her way to him.

"I guess" she muttered "I just hope I dont stay this way"

He sighed "You will find out it is not that bad of a life you can still function in the world you just see it through your other senses instead of your eyes"

Rachel didnt say anything to that just sat down and let him teach her. She was a fast learner but he told her to still practice. He was about to leave when he heard her sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her

"Its just. I wanted so bad to be on Broadway. I have the voice and talent. Do you think I can still do it?" she asked him

"Im not sure" he told her truthfully

"Thats what I thought" she said sadly "Thankyou for teaching me"

"Your welcome" he told her politely and left.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the next two hours just walking around the house counting her steps figuring out where everything is. She did fall a few times and ran into furniture. In fact the flipped over the couch once.<p>

After a while she got frustrated with falling and made her way upstairs back to her room where she cried. Cried for her lost dreams. Cried for her inability to be able to simply walk somewhere or dressing herself in clothes she pickes out. Also at the fact noone will ever love her like this. Thats why she was in denial to Kurt and Mercedes. She would love it if Noah loved her but she knew all those chances left when she turned blind. Who could love a blind person? She was broken.

She stayed that way just crying until she heard her door creak. "Rachel?" Pucks voice came

"go away Noah" she sobbed

"Whats wrong?" he asked her lying down beside her spooning her.

"Im broken Noah" she whimpered "Everythings wrong"

He sighed "Your not broken" he told her firmly stroking her hair "What else is bothering you?"

She sniffled "All my dreams are gone Ill never make it on Broadway now they probably wont even give me a chance I cant even walk around my house without bumping into something and falling"

"Berry if anyone could make it on broadway blind it would be you. Your the most determined person Ive ever met" he told her soothingly "Youll learn to do all the little things again just give it time" when she didnt respond to that he sighed "What else is there" he asked knowing there was something else

"Whos gonna love someone like me" she whispered sadly

He was shocked. He spun her around so she was facing him. "Rachel listen to me. You being blind does not change anthing about your kindness, talent and just awesome personality. It also cant change how beautiful you are"

"You think Im beautiful" she asked in a small voice

"Yea I do" he admitted

"So you do think someone will love me?" she asked making sure

"Rachel" he sighed "I need to tell you something"

"What is it Noah" she aske concerned. Was he gonna take it back?

"I-" he started but didnt get to finish with Matt bounding through the door

"Guys everyone wants food so were goin to Breadstix. Hurry up!" he said then walked out oblivious

Puck sighed and cursed silently knowing she would hear him if he did it out loud. He grabbed Rachel by the arm using his thumbs to wipe off the tears. "Can you get my glasses" she asked

He nodded and grabbed her sun glasses handing them to her "Do you want the stick?"

"No Ill be ok" she told him and he helped her out the door.

Everyone went to Breadstix and had a good time making Rachel feel better about her problems. Expecially with Matt, Mike, Britney, and Noah making her laugh all the time.

**REVIEWWWW**

**I know Rachel may seem a little more upbeat than she should be but Im just kinda making it like reality hasnt set in yet until shes alone then everything comes crashing down.**

**Drama will happen and soon she will get the new eyes.**

**Ps. Puck will admit his feeling...Darn Matt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Rachel stayed home the rest of the week into the weekend deciding to go back on Monday. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a grey scarf. Her hair was in soft waves with light makeup. She had on skinnt jeans with a black belt and brown UGGs.

Kurt had come over early to help. Puck agreed to pick her and Kurt both up. He honked signaling he was there. He watched as Rachel walked out with her stick and sunglasses on. Kurt had also put a black beret on her.

He got out of the truck to lift Rachel in. Its always been a challenge for her to get in his truck. Its big and shes tiny. He threw both her and Kurts bags in the bag along with her stick.

They drove to school in silence mostly because she was really nervous about whats gonna happen. When they got there Rachel let out a breath she didnt realize she was holding.

"Relax Cherie" Kurt told her

"I am relaxed" she lied

Both Kurt and Puck scoffed at that. They both got out Puck carrying Rachel. He gave her her stick. "What about my bookbag?" she asked

"I got it" he told her and put his arm around her leading her into the school. Once they walked through the door all eyes were on them. Luckily Rachel couldnt see that. The whispers however she could hear. they were along the lines of "Is she really blind?","Are they dating now?","Does he just feel sorry for her", and the occasional "That sucks!"

"Ignore it" Kurt told her. "They gave you a new locker by the way the other one is being used for evidence"

"Evidence?" Rachel asked confused

"Yea your dad must have raised hell you cant see it but there are cops here right now" Puck told her

"Oh no" Rachel said "I dont want people to think-"

Puck cut her off "Fuck them. They fucking blinded you Rachel they deserve everything they get"

Rachel didnt even bother reprimanding him about his language she just stayed silent. She didnt see it but everyone was at her locker waiting for her. "wow Rache thats like a light saber" Matt said taking the stick out of her hands. He pretended like he was fighting making the sound effects and all then he started stabbing mike who made fake dying sounds

Everyone laughed and the mood was lightened. The bell rang indicating it was time for class so Puck led her to her first class which he had too. "Are you staying?" she asked him

"Yea Ill stay" he said nonchalantly

"thankyou Noah. I know how you hate math" she thanked him

He just grunted and shrugged. When they got in the stares were there again. The teacher had a look of sympathy. Puck led her to her seat and sat beside her not caring that it wasnt technically his seat. Rachel was actually proud of herself she listened intently but still had trouble writing the things down.

When the bell ran Puck rushed her out of their. Thats when Jacob Ben Israel came up to them with his camera "Did you hear?"

"Did we hear what?" Puck asked annoyed

"Theres been arrests." Jacob told them "Karafosky and others on the football team even the hockey team. Its been said that hockey has been suspended and coach sylvestor is kicking off cheerios left and right"

"Good" Puck said simply. He was thankful football season was over so he didnt have to worry about his sport being in danger.

"Any comments Rachel" jacob asked her shoving the microphone in her face which Puck batted down.

"Get lost" Puck growled shoving him and leading Rachel away. He was happy people were getting punished.

The rest of the day went by somehwat smoothely. Rachel used her stick to get around but was helped by someone most of the time. She was on her way to glee when she was grabbed by someone and pulled into a closet. "What are you-" she started but stopped when a hand shot over her mouth

"Relax Manhan- Berry" Santana said "I just wanted to talk to you alone"

"Okay" Rachel said slowly and unsure "What about?" when santana didint say anything Rachel got confused "Santana?"

"Give me a minute" Santana snapped "Im not good at this type of thing"

Rachel waited patiently until Santana sighed and started to talk "Listen I just want you to know that I did know you were gonna get pranked" she admitted "I also realize that it was wrong not to do anything. I know we havent been friends and Ive basically made highschool a living hell for you but you didnt deserve what happened. I have been punished just so you know I was kicked off the cheerios along with Quinn and about six others mostly upperclassmen. I dont know if we'll get put back on eventually or not"

"Im sorr-" Rachel started but Santana interrupted her

"Dont be we deserve it. The worst thing out of all of this is Britney wont speak to me at all anymore" Santana said somewhat sadly

"You love her dont you?" Rachel asked softly

"Yea I do" Santana admitted "But dont tell anyone your the only one Ive admitted it to"

"I wont" Rachel promised

Santana smiled slightly. Rachel really was a good person. "I guess what Im really trying to say is Im sorry and I really hope we can start over and be friends somehow. I promise I wont let you get shit from anyone for their punishment. I already know Puck is not that job but he cant hit a girl an I and I can so.."

Rachel laughed a little "Ide like that Santana"

Santana was somewhat shocked "Really? Just like that?"

Rachel nodded "Why not just like that? Your sorry and I forgive you. Im not going to hang this over your head forever I mean its not like if I keep a grudge my eyesight will come back and you didnt put the firecrackers in my locker personally"

"But I still shouldve st-" Santana started

Rachel cut her off "Santana! Dont worry about it. What happened happened and if your still feeling guilty just work on making it up to me in the future"

"How?" Santana asked

"Be a good friend" Rachel told her simply. Then to her surprise Santana hugged her tightly muttering thankyous. Rachel smiled and hugged her back. "Can we go to glee now I dont want everyone thinking I wondered into a well or something"

Santana laughed and held her hand that didnt have the stick leading her out of the closet. When they walked into glee alot of people stared. "You know just because I cant see you staring at us doesnt mean I cant feel your eyes" Rachel said somewhat annoyed

"Why are you holding hands with Santana?" Tina asked wearily

"Shes my new friend" Rachel told them

"What are you trying to pull Satan?" Puck said stunned

"Yea Rachel how can you trust her" Kurt added

Rachel shrugged "well she didnt lead me into a wall on the way here so that had to say something"

Some people chuckled at that and Santana led Rachel to her chair that is usually front and center then sat down herself. Mr Schue started then saying something about sectionals and dance moves. Rachel stiffened at the mention of dancing. Could she even do that anymore? She hadnt thought this through.

Everyone got up to dance except Rachel. Everyone looked at her awkwardly not knowing what to say. "Its fine" she assured them sensing their hesitance

So they all danced. She laughed a little at all the cursing and yelling at eachother for stepping on one anothers foot. Then she heard the laughing at having fun with it and she missed that. She wished so badly she could just see and be normal again. When she felt she needed to get some air she stood up.

She heard everyone stop "I just need to use the restroom" she told them using her stick walking out of the room. She used it down the hallway counting her steps.

"Where you goin?" she heard a male voice ask

"The restroom" she told him

"Not yet your not" he told her smugly pushing her up against a locker "Do you know what happened because of you?"

"I dont understan-" she started

"Shut up bitch Im talking now!" he snapped cutting her off "My brother was arrested becuase of you and I was kicked off the hockey team. Our season is over now because of you just because you cant see anymore"

She didnt know what to say. "What speechless?" he mocked her "Maybe we should have taken away your fucking voice instead of your eyesight. Your voice was the thing that annoyed the hell out of us and its the only thing your good for"

"Leave me alone" Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes

"Why should I?" he taunted "Cause your disabled now? Cause your broken?"

"Im not broken" she told him firmly

"Really" he said laughing slightly "Who told you that? Your fag daddies?"

"I did" a voice came from beside the male.

He turned to it "Puckerman" he acknowledged

"Carson" Puck said back pushing him away from Rachel roughly "What do you think your doing?"

"Im just having a chat with berry" he told Puck "Right berry?"

"Dont talk to her" Puck told him menacingly "Ever"

"What is she your charity case now" Carson asked "You feel the need to protect her because noone else will ever give a shit about her." when he saw Rachel flinch at that he smiled "You know that dont you freak. Noone will ever love you because your more of a freak now than you were before"

Then Pucks fist collided with the hockey players face multiple times making him fall to the ground "I told you never to talk to her again" Puck yelled punching him with every word.

When she heard the other guy. Andy Carson she remembered his name as starting to gurgle she got worried "Noah Stop!" she yelled "Your going to kill him"

At hearing her voice he stopped and looked at the semi conscious bloody face of the hockey player. He got up and walked over to Rachel "Are you okay?"

"Im fine" she lied. Truth was that guy brought all her insecurities back and now she was also worried about Noah getting introuble

"Rachel" he said sternly

"Will you get in trouble?" she asked avoiding her real problem

He shook his head "Nah he wont tell anyone or the cops will know he was near you and they made it clear that wasnt allowed since his brother was the one that put the shit in your locker"

Rachel nodded "Can you take me home please?"

"Yea lets go" he said leading her back to the room "Im gonna take Rachel home early" he told them grabbing both their stuff

"Why? What happened" Mike asked noticing Pucks bloody hand

"She just got harrassed by some asshole but I took care off it" Puck told him

"Is he still alive" Santana asked making sure he didnt committ murder

Puck grunted "Unfortunately. Hes down the hall if anyone wants to get him but I think we should just leave him there"

Mr. Schue sighed and left the room checking out the injured boy because it was his job.

"We'll be by your house later" Matt told Rachel

She nodded and Puck led her to his car putting their stuff in the back. The ride was silent which unnerved him to no end. When they were in her house and Rachel went straight to her room he followed her only to find her on her bed shining a flashlight in her eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked her

"I want to see again" she told him "I need to be normal"

"Is it working" he asked sitting next her

"No" she told him throwing the flashlight across the room "Ill never be normal again"

He put his hand on her shoulder "You werent normal before"

"Thanks" she said sarcastically shrugging her shoulder to get his arm off

He laughed a little "What I mean was you were special. You talk a mile a minute and keep going for ten minutes straight without a breath. You worship the ground any broadway legend walks on and your like a GodDamn siren"

"A siren?" she questioned

"Yea those things that lure men with their voice" he said describing it

She laughed a little "I know what a siren is Noah but I dont think Im like one at all"

"Yea you are" he argued "whenever you sing its like everyone listens and cant take their eyes off you until your done and once someone hears you once they need to hear you again. I heard Britney say you needed to be inspected for hoarding angels up your throat"

Rachel smiled. Thats Britney."So what your saying is I dont need to be normal?" she checked

"Exactly" he said smiling "and who knows one day maybe you will get new eyes and see again"

"I hope so" she said quietly "I just really dont want Andy to be right"

"Carson?" Puck asked "Dont listen to him"

"How can I not" Rachel told him with tears in her eyes "He just voiced what I was already thinking" she got up off the bed "Noone is going to love me now. It was already a long shot before but now the odds are against me even more"

He was angry then. How can she think so little of her self. "Thats not true Rachel and you know it"

"Yes it is true!" she argued back "Im nothing anymore!"

He got up then "Your not nothing your everything" and then he crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. At first she didnt move but once the shock wore off she kissed him back. They pulled apart when air became a necessity and Puck rested his forehead against hers. "_I_ love you Rachel"

"You love me?" she asked making sure she heard right.

"Yea I do" he admitted "and I dont care whether your blind or have 20/20 vision Ill still love you"

Tears fell from her eyes then but this time they were happy tears. "I love you too Noah"

He smiled and kissed her again. She was happy now. Maybe things will be okay. She did make a new friend today and she had alot of people by her side. She can do this and somehow she will make her dream come true. Shes willing to do what it takes and with Noah by her side and all of her friends she knows she can make it happen.

**REVIEWWW**

**I think Im gonna make it so she gets used to being blind and starts functioning good and then her dads tell her she has a donor because truthfully it does take awhile you dont just get a new organ in a week unless its like life or death or something.**

**So there together now and Matt didnt interrupt this time. No telling if he will again some other time though. **

**Sorry for the mistakes I have no beta and sometimes I just get to typing and dont realize I screwed up plus ive always sucked at knowing where to put commas and colons and stuff.**

**Tell me who you want Rachel to forgive next and maybe what you want to happen with the gang.**

**I was thinking Sam next...tell me if you agree**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Two months had passed and Rachel had made good on her promise to herself. She kept exercising to stay in shape and she even got in on the dancing. As long as noone else screwed up she could count in her head. Finn made that hard for her sometimes..actually all the time.

Like right now for instance...

"OW FINN!" Rachel yelled "How is it that Im the blind one but you keep stepping on _my_ foot?"

"Hey lay off him" Quinn butted in "Its not his fault _your_ the one messing up"

"Actually Tiny has it right" Mike cut in using his and Matts nickname for her.

"Yea he totally invaded her dance space" Matt added

"Why is everyone against me?" Finn asked offended

"Because your an uncoordinated bean stalk Frankenteen" Santana retorted annoyed. He had stepped on her foot a couple of times to and it hurt like a bitch so she was a little pissed too.

"Well maybe it wasnt me maybe Puck stepped on her foot. She cant see she couldve screwed that up" Finn argued

Rachel rolled her eyes "Well I dont know maybe because Noah is dancing on the other side of the stage with Britney and your the only one in this room with a foot the size of Manhattan" she was cranky because she had been working really hard on this and Finn keeps screwing up the counts in her head.

"Relax babe" Puck said coming up to her putting his arm over her shoulder

"Yea relax Manhands" Quinn mocked

"Shut up Quinn!" Santana snapped. She really doesnt see how Quinn Finn and Sam only got a suspended a week for what happened and of coarse getting kicked off their teams. I mean she got the same punishment but at least she is friends with Rachel now Sam hasnt done shit and Finn and Quinn are douches.

"Make me Santana" Quinn retorted and then the smackdown began. There was yelling and scratching and pulling.

Once Quinn had a broken lip and Santana had lost some hair the guys decided to butt in and grab the girls. "Guys chill out if Schuester sees this when he comes in were screwed" Mike tried to reason

"She started it" both girls said simutaneously then glared at eachother

"Whats going on in here" Mr Schue said walking in observing the scene "Were you two fighting" Both girls straightened up "I leave you guys alone for ten minutes and this happens!"

"Sorry Mr Schue were just tired from working so hard" Santana lied kinda. They were tired but the fight was because Quinns a bitch.

"Yea" Quinn agreed "Wont happen again"

He sighed "all of you just go home and rest we'll pick it up again tomorrow." he turned to leave "And Quinn fix your lip" with that he walked out the door.

"Way to make everything go downhill Rachel" Finn said looking at Quinns broken lip

"Shut it Hudson" Puck growled "It wasnt her fault it was your shit dancing and your ice queen of a girlfriend"

"Oh yea-" Finn started

Rachel cut him off "Everyone stop!" she shouted "Stop fighting its not helping anything lets just go home"

"Fine" Everyone agreed and started collecting their things.

Rachel was actually doing really good by herself now. People do still help her but she can get around now without bumping into anything and her dads had bought her things to help like a braile cell phone and a seeing eye dog that she jogs with. She had memorized how many steps to get to mostly everything and is doing really well.

She even hasnt been harrassed anymore about the punishments people received. Ever since it got around Puck was the one that nearly killed Andy Carson then a couple days later Santana promptly gave an ex cheerio a black eye.

Quinn and Finn have been somewhat a problem. They havent apologized at all and now are annoyed with the attention Rachel gets and the cold shoulder they receive. Sam...Well Sam hasnt apologized either but he hasnt been a problem he just keeps to himself.

Rachel sat in Pucks truck as they drove to her noticed Puck was tense. "Noah whats wrong?" she asked him

"Its just how can they be so-so" he couldnt even finish

"Thats just how they are" Rachel told him sighing "You shouldnt let it bother you"

"How is it not bothering you?" he asked her increduously "You were in love with Hudson three months ago"

"Noah" she sighed "Im over Finn and his actions dont bother me anymore"

"anymore" Puck questioned

"Well it did hurt a little at first that he didnt apologize or even ask if I was doing okay" she admitted "but it just made me realize how selfabsorbed he really is"

"So did you love him when we got together" he asked a little jealous

"No I loved you and I still do" she told him in a duh voice

He smiled a little "Okay I wont let it bother me anymore" he told her

"Noahh" she drawled out disbelieving

"Fine I just wont act on it anymore. Ill keep my mouth shut and my fists to myself" he clarified

"Good" Rachel said smiling

"Do I get a reward for being good?" he asked suggestively

"Maybeee..." Rachel drawled teasingly

He laughed and they got back to her house and up to her bedroom in record time.

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel were in the middle of a heated make out session both shirts were off and Puck was about to take off her bra when she heard a car door slam. She tensed and he felt it "Baby whats wrong? Weve done this before" he asked confused<p>

"Shhh" she told him then they both heard the front door open and close

"Crap" "Shit" they both said simutaneously Puck through on his shirt and helped her with hers making sure she put it on right.

"RACHEL, NOAH ARE YOU UP THERE?" Leroy shouted

"YEA DAD" she called back as she ran a brush through her hair. "Check your lips for gloss" she told him putting some more on her lips. He loved her strawberry lipgloss so she makes a point to wear it all the time.

He looked in the mirror and wiped off the lipgloss that had indeed gotten on his lips. "Im good" he said after it was all gone

"How do I look?" she asked him

"Good" he told her

"Just good" she asked with a raised eyebrow

He smiled and walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist "Sexy" he corrected kissing her softly then licking his lips getting off the gloss again.

"Better" she whispered when they broke apart.

"CAN YOU BOTH COME DOWN HERE PLEASE" Hiram yelled up at them

Both headed out the door and downstairs. Rachels seeing eye dog Glinda a golden retriever ran to her immediately. She petted her and let her lick her hand. "What do you need?" she asked them

"Sit down both of you" Hiram told them. Both went to the couch and sat down.

"We have some good news Rachel" Leroy started then pasued.

"Well what is it" Rachel asked excitedly

"We have eyes" Hiram told her "Eyes for you"

"New eyes" Rachel whispered

"Yes sweetie new eyes. You will see again" Leroy told her happily

"Hold on" Hiram interrupted "I dont want to get your hopes up then have them crushed. There is a chance that your body will not accept the eyes"

"What will happen then" Puck asked

"Well then shell basically have another set of eyes that dont work" Hiram explained "Then maybe we can try again if another donor shows up"

"When can I get them?" Rachel asked

"Rachel are you sure? It will sting and it may not work. I dont want you to be dissapointed "Hiram asked her

"When can I get them?" Rachel repeated

"This weekend" he told her

"So Ill see again Monday?" she asked hopefully

Hiram shook his head "No honey even if it does work things will be blurry for a little while"

"I dont care" she told him "Ill see something other than darkness all the time and thats enough for me"

* * *

><p>Rachel was both nervous and excited as she arrived at the hospital at four am. She had told everyone about the surgery and everyone was praying it worked. "Ready Baby" Puck asked her. He had insisted of driving her their. Her dad was already there he worked all night and her other dad was out of town.<p>

"Yea" she told him was. She was ready to see again.

"Rachel are you sure you want to go through with this I already told you Ill love you blind or not" he asked making sure

"Im sure Noah. I need to see again" she assured him "I want it soo badly"

"I know you do" he said understandingly "Ill be there when you first open your new eyes"

"Thankyou" she said to him as the nurse asked Rachel to follow her "I love you"

"I love you too" Puck told her kissing her briefly then watched her walk down the hall.

Since his mom was a nurse he planned on keeping tabs on Rachel to make sure everything was going smoothely..He decided to go home and come back tomorrow when they said Rachel would be waking up after all the anestesia

* * *

><p>When Rachel woke up everything was black and her eyes stung. She started to panic. It didnt work! Then she felt her eyes and felt bandages. She relaxed.<p>

Then she sensed someone in her room "Hello?" she asked

"Hi" a little girls voice came "Im alisha" she said sticking her hand out "My hand is in front of you"

Rachel shook it "Hi alisha Im-"

"Rachel Berry" alisha finished for her "Your here for an eye transplant. I kind of read your chart" she admitted sheepishly

Rachel laughed a little "So why are you here?"

"I have a golf ball in my head and the doctors are going to get it out" Alisha told her happily. Rachel frowned she knew by golfball Alisha meant tumor and she really hoped this little girl would be okay. "Can you see now?" alisha asked hopeful

"I hope" Rachel told her "I wont know until they take off these bandages I guess"

"Can I see you again after their off" Alisha asked

"Sure" Rachel told her "I will come visit you before I leave"

"Good" Alish told her smiling

"Alisha" a womens voice snapped

"Warden" Alisha muttered "Goodnight Rachel Berry"

"Goodnight Alisha" Rachel said back leaning back into her pillows while listening to Alishas feet on the floor as she walked away. She fell back asleep pretty quick.

The next time Rachel woke up she sensed someone in her room again. "Hello?" she asked thinking it was Alisha again

"Hey Rachel" a male voice came

"Sam?" she said confused

"Yea" he muttered

"What time is it?" Rachel asked him

"Early" he told her " I wanted to get here before Puck"

Rachel was confused "Why?"

"So he wouldnt kick my ass before I can say what I need to say" He answered "Listen Rachel I know this is long overdue but Im really sorry about what happened. I know I havent really acknowledged you very much since I came to Mckinley and Im sorry for that too. I just wanted to be accepted and you obviosuly werent so I tried to keep my distance." he paused "I know thats wrong now because I realize your actually a cool person and one of the nicest girls Ive ever met you always tried to help me and never made fun of me even when I pushed you away" he swallowed "Please forgive me Im really sorry I didnt stop those assholes"

"I forgive you Sam" she told him quietly "I know you didnt want this to happen"

"wow you are a forgiving person if i were you Ide hate me" he said to her in disbelief

"Dont worry Sam. Everything might be fixed now anyway" she assured him "Maybe we can be friends when i get out of here?"

"Ide like that" he said smiling "I wont let anyone hurt you like that ever again Ill be the big brother you never had"

Rachel laughed "You have to fight with Mike and Matt for that position but Ide love to have you in the family too. Our large multiracial family that has every orientation known to man"

He laughed too "Thank you Rachel" he looked at the clock then "I better go I know youve forgiven me but I still dont trust Puck not to give me a black eye"

"Yea I wouldnt either" She told him truthfully "Ill talk to him for you though"

"Thanks Rache see you later" he said to her

"And I hope Ill see you later too" she said and he knew the double meaning to that. She wanted to really see him.

Rachel listened to him walk out and rested a little while longer until Puck, her father and the doctor came.

**REVIEWWWW**

**Sorry if some of you are mad I didnt arrest Sam, Quinn, Finn, and Santana because truthfully they wouldnt have been arrested in real life because If I made the people who knew get arrested then half the school would be in jail. They were punished though and still being punished.**

**So next chpt is when Rachel starts noticing things arent right with her eyes...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**Answers:**

**To what you least expected: It is most likely I screwed and wasnt paying attention to what I was writing. Ill work on that..but she does have eyes they just dont work..I may still have screwed up though I dont know a blind person so I dont know how it works.**

**Sillystarshine: Yes this is like the eye with Jessica Alba**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat shaking her leg impatiently as the doctor moved to sit in front of her in order to check the eyes. Puck and her dads were there. Everyone else wanted to come but her dads insisted for them to simply wait for her to return home.<p>

"Okay Rachel lets get started." The doctor told her then started removing the bandages "This may pull a little."

"It's ok." Rachel assured wincing when it did pull on her eyebrow.

When they were off Rachel blinked rapidly with her eyes watering. "It may sting a little." the doctor warned

She just smiled "Im ok."

"Well Rache can you see anything?" Puck asked hopefully

She finally got her eyes opened all the way and smiled "Yea.." she told him "It all fuzzy though."

Everyone smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Ok Rachel lets see how good their working." the doctor said. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up three

"Three." she answered correctly. He then put up five. "Ugh.." she said squinting her eyes "All of them."

He laughed slightly "Yes thats right. Now can you reach out and touch my hand?" he asked holding his hand infront of her.

Rachel slowly reached out but ended up grasping too much to the left. She frowned. "Sorry."

"Its ok." he assured "Your sight will become more clear with time."

"So everythings ok?" Puck asked

The doctor smiled "It seems that way. The procedure was flawless and I dont detect any problems." he patted her leg "Your are no longer blind Ms. Berry."

Rache didnt answer though she was too preoccupied by a dark figure the saw by the door behind a nurse. She quinted her eyes at it then it seemed to disapear in thin air. She just chalked it up to the eyes playing tricks on her. "Rachel?" he daddy said breaking her thoughts

"Sorry." she apologized "Just happy to finally see things again." then a thought hit her "Do we need to give up Glinda now?"

"I dont know sweetie we might when your sight becomes clea.r" Leroy told her

"Ahhh.." she whined "I like Glinda." she mumbled pouting

They all just chuckled as the doctor did more tests to make sure the eyes were bonding with her body and that he hadnt over looked something. When he didnt find anything wrong he sent her back to her room sayin she could be released tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"I cant believe it Noah, I can see again!" she said happily sitting crosslegged on her hospital bed with Puck sitting on the edge.<p>

"Im really happy for you Rach" he told her happily "What can you see though? You said it was blurry"

"I can see your outline and can make out some of your features like your mohawk." she told him running her hand through it

He chuckled and kissed her briefly "Youll have perfect eyesight soon." she smiled and they kissed somemore until they heard Rachels 'neighbor' coughing. They pulled apart laughing silently "Guess we have company." Puck commented

"Yea. I dont think shes here one hundred percent though if you know what I mean" Rachel told him. The woman behind the curtain next to Rachel was a ninety year old names Mrs. Turner. Shes been going downhill pretty quick for the past week.

"By the way." Rachel said remembering Sam. "Sam stopped by earlier."

"What?" Pusk asked pissed off "What the fuck did he want?"

"Noah calm down!" Rachel soothed "He just came to apologize and asked if we could be friends."

"And let me guess you forgave him and said yes." he said bitterly knowing he was right.

"Yea I did." she told him "He was really sorry about what happened and if I can forgive Santana I can forgive him."

"I still dont think you should have forgiven Satan." he told her annoyed she did that. Granite Santana has been a good friend to her and defended her all the time but still if someone had done to him like they did to Rachel he would make their lives a living hell.

"Noah" she scolded "Its not good to hold grudges"

"I dont care ide still do it!" he told her "They blinded you Rachel as in made it so you could no longer see!"

"Well now I can!" she told him "And its not like I forgive everyone just them."

He laughed without humour "You'de forgive everyone if they said sorry."

She glared "No I would not. This conversation is over. Ive forgiven both Santana and Sam and I expect you to act civil to them."

He reluctantly agreed knowing they werent going to get anywhere and he was just pissing her off.

The rest of the day they just hung out and wandered the hospital having lunch with his mother on her break. When he had to leave he kissed her and promised to be there in the morning to take her home.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sleeping peacefully until she was woken up by whispering. She opened her eyes slowly looking around for the source. The door was cracked but she couldnt hear the nurses talking.<p>

Slowly she turned her head to Mrs. Turner. Her breathing machine was loud but the whispers could still be heard. "I dont want to leave yet." she heard the elderly woman tell another dark figure she couldnt make out. Her sight was still blurry.

She watched as they both walked out the door. Confused Rachel got up and followed. When she was out of the room the floor was empty no nurses or anything. Assuming they just left at the same time for a break or something she still glanced around "Mrs. Turner!" she called out but there was no answer.

A figure passed in front of some double doors. Believing it was Mrs. Turner Rachel started walking to it "Mrs. Turner!" she called again

When she reached the doors nothing was there which confused her greatly. Were her eyes just playing jokes on her?

Then she heard moaning. Loud agonizing moaning. She turned around to the source when she saw something coming at her fast. It was as if it was flying. It got right in her face letting out a loud moan then dissapeared. "Mrs. Turner?" Rachel whispered shocked and scared

Quickly Rachel retreated back to her room jumping in the bed pulling her blankets above her head. "Its not real its just the eyes." she whispered to herself "Everything will be normal again soon."

Slowly she drifted back to sleep...

The next time Rachel woke up there was a bright light coming in to the room. Smiling to herself that she could see that she sat up. Then she noticed some nurses folding the sheets on Mrs. Turners bed and the curtain divider was no longer there.

"Wheres Mrs. Turner?" Rachel asked

"She passed away last night." a male nurse told her "Died peacefully in her sleep."

"Oh.." she whispered. Was last night a dream?

* * *

><p>Rachel was released and she couldnt be happier. Noah was just about to lead her out of the hospital when she stopped him "Wait" she said suddenly<p>

"What Babe?" he asked her confused

"I have to see Alisha I promised!" Rachel told him turning around

"Who?" he asked

"Alisha." she repeated "I promised I would visit her before I left."

"Okay." Puck said slowly "Where are we going?"

"Cancer ward." she told him

When they got there Alisha immediately ran to Rachel "Rachel you came!" she said excitedly hugging her

Rachel smiled "I told you I would."

"Can you see?" alisha asked excitedly

"Yea I can." Rachel told her "And I like your bandana." she gestured to the bandana on Alisha bald head

"Thanks my grandma made it for me." Alisha told her "Are you leaving already?"

Rachel smiled somwhat sadly "Yea Im goin home."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Alisha asked gesturing to Puck

"Mhmmm" Rachel told her

"Can he take a picture of us? Puhlease" Alisha begged

"Can you Noah?" Rachel asked him

He smiled "Sure."

Alisha excitedly gave him her disposable camera and Rachel squatted down next her her smiling. He took the picture and handed the camera back to Alisha. "Thank you!"

"No problem" he told her then turned to Rachel "We have to go now babe"

"I know" Rachel said and hugged alisha "Bye"

"Bye Rachel" alisha said back going back into her room.

Puck and Rachel walked out of the hospital and drove back to her house.

When she opened the door she was met by a huge "SURPRISE!" everyone was at her house to congratulate her on the success of the surgery. She smiled as Puck led her into her party.

Life is defnitely going to be getting better now...

**REVIEWWW**

**Sorry that its shorter and took me longer to put up.**


End file.
